Erotic Love!
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been going out since the 8th grade, they are now in high school but their relationship consist of nothing but SEX and Love? Naruto likes having SEX because it makes him feel good and he doesn't feel lonely when he does it. Will Naruto finally realize what a real relationship is and not feel lonely even without having SEX? *WARNING!* YAOI, SMUT & R Rated LAN.
1. Sex Is Comforting?

**I Do Not Own Naruto!**

**A/N: I had to write this once the idea popped in my head ^U^ Review & Follow if you like!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sex Is Comforting?  
**

**…**

Sasuke and Naruto have been going out since 8th grade and since then their relationship has been on and off, all they do is have sex, sex, and lots of sex. Naruto walked down the halls of Konoha High fuming mad as he was texting on his cell phone. The hallways were big; there were gray lockers that went down in a line, white walls and water fountains at almost each corner and classrooms down every hallway.

'What the fuck answer the phone!' Naruto thought to himself, he was angry because his ex-boyfriend wouldn't answer any of his phone calls or texts. Naruto gritted his teeth and punched one of the lockers he walked passed.

"Dobe what are you doing classes are still going on." Sasuke walked up to the blond. The raven was wearing a white uniform shirt with some of the bottoms at the top unbutton and a black uniform jacket over top of the white shirt; he had his tie loosened as well. He also wore a pair of black uniform pants that had chains hanging of the pockets.

"Baby!" Naruto held his arms out about to hug the raven but Sasuke put his hand on the blond's face to keep the blond from touching him.

"What do you mean _baby_ I told you we're over." Sasuke scoffed out. Naruto pouted and removed the raven's hand from his face.

"B-But I don't want to be over Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto you're never going to understand why I broke up with you in the first place." Sasuke sighed.

"Of course I know why you said because we so much sex you can't concentrate on your studies." Naruto batted his eyes lashes and his legs fidgeted a little. Sasuke looked down and sighed again.

"Naruto you're hard right now aren't you." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and grinned.

"I just can't help it, you're so sexy." Naruto launched himself forward, hugging Sasuke. Sasuke scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly. Sasuke had a few diamond cuffed rings on his right hand.

"Please take me back Sasuke!" Naruto nuzzled his face in the older teen's jacket.

"Fine." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into the boy's bathroom. Naruto smiled evilly, excited about what was going to happen next.

"Okay let's make this quick classes are almost over." Sasuke stated as he and the blond walked into the bathroom. Naruto nodded his head and walked into a stall with Sasuke and locked that door behind them.

"Sasuke please fuck me hard." Sasuke pinned Naruto up against the wall and kissed him hungrily. Naruto panted as the raven bit his bottom lip gently and sucked on it. Naruto then began to tug on the raven's silver belt; Sasuke smirked and undid his belt letting his pants and boxers fall down to his ankles.

"Come on Naruto spread your legs." Sasuke demanded as Naruto undid his belt and let his pants and underwear fall down as well. Naruto spread his legs and Sasuke pushed his fingers inside Naruto's tight hole.

"Wow Naruto it's so soft and warm inside." Sasuke cooed as he moved his fingers around. "Were you doing it yourself for the last few days?"

"Of course I was, I've been wanting it since you broke up with me that day." Naruto mewled as Sasuke's fingers did a scissoring motion.

"Okay, now relax Naruto." Sasuke placed his hard erection in front of Naruto puckered hole.

"Sasuke just hurry up and put it in." Naruto stomped his foot. Sasuke tsked and slammed his hard thick penis inside the blond.

"AHH!" Naruto's legs trembled, he screamed out in pleasure as the raven's big cock stretched his inside. Sasuke placed his hands on the blond's hips and began slamming into the blond.

"AHM…UH…S-Sasuke GAH…it's so good." Naruto placed his hands on the wall and bit his lip.

"Naruto you're so slutty you're loving doing it in the bathroom so much." Sasuke licked the blond's neck and pinched Naruto's nipples.

"UHM…because you're so fucking good!" Naruto thrusted his hips against Sasuke's, meeting the raven's every thrust.

"Haa! N-Naruto it's like you're sucking me in, you don't want me to pull out do you?" Sasuke licked Naruto's ear.

"No, please don't pull out GAH…fuck! Come inside me!" Sasuke was now grinding into the blond's sweet spot. Naruto arched his back, feeling his climax approaching. Sasuke stroked his pulsating dick and put his fingers in the blond's mouth. Naruto's walls then tighten around the Sasuke's pulsating member.

"Here it comes!" Sasuke arched his back as well. Naruto sucked on Sasuke's fingers like a lollipop.

"Ngh…Hgn!" Naruto gagged a little as he came hard, letting his semen hit wall in front of him. Sasuke bit down on the blond's tanned neck and came deep inside him.

"Ha..ha..ha You okay Naruto?" Sasuke leaned his head on the blond's shoulder as he panted. Naruto came down from his high and nodded his head.

"I think classes are over now." Sasuke pull out of Naruto and pulled his pants up. Naruto felt Sasuke's warm semen dripping down his legs and grabbed some tissue to clean himself up.

"Are you tutoring me tonight?" Naruto asked. Sasuke fixed his belt and his shirt.

"Yeah like always." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Okay I'll be at your house tonight then." Naruto smiled and fixed his clothes.

"And no sex okay it's really just studying." Sasuke flicked Naruto on his nose and smiled.

"Okay okay I got it!" Naruto waved his hands in surrender and wrapped his hands around Sasuke's arm as they walked out of the stall.

**…**

Naruto walked down the bustling hallway smiling like an idiot; Kiba walked next to him, slouching.

"So you and Sasuke are back together?" Kiba asked. "Yup! I'm so happy!" Naruto grinned.

"Well it's not like I'm surprised…you two break up at least once every week and always end up getting back together." Kiba eyed Naruto's neck and saw a bite mark. 'They must have done it in school cause that wasn't there this morning.' Kiba thought to himself.

"We do not." Naruto defended.

"Yeah you do." Kiba grinned and ruffled the blond's hair. They walked to their lockers and put their books inside.

"So you and Sasuke are back together." Gaara walked up behind the blond. Naruto turned and looked the red head in his eyes.

"Why would you think that?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"I could see you smiling from where I was standing." Gaara walked closer to the blond.

"Damn how does everyone assume that?" Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Cause you two always break up and then end up back together." Naruto's eyes widen.

"We do not." Naruto grumbled.

"Yes you two do, you two do it so much you barely even notice what you're doing." Kiba closed his locked and rested his hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Whatever!" Naruto slammed his locker close and walked away from his two friends.

"Naruto!" Sakura came running down the school hallway and waving he hands in the air.

"Yeah." Naruto turned around and looked at her. Naruto was wearing a white uniform shirt with the top buttons undone and a blue sweater vest over top of it with a pair of dark blue slacks. He also had one of his ears pierced with a silver stud in the small hole and one cuff earring at the top of his ear.

"So you and Sasuke-kun are back together?" Sakura rested he hands on her knees as she caught her breath. Sakura was wearing the same color uniform as Naruto. She was wearing a white uniform shirt with a blue sweater vest over top of the shirt and a black shirt that came a little above he knees. She held her long hair back with a pink head band.

"How do you know about it?"

"Gaara and Kiba told me!" Sakura smiled. Naruto slouched over and sighed.

"So have you two gone a date yet?" Sakura asked. The hallway was bustling with teens, waiting to go to their next class.

"You mean a date like lovers go on." Naruto looked confusingly at the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, don't tell me you two have never gone on a date before." Sakura looked surprisingly at blond.

"Well we meet up at each others houses to have sex and study, does that count?" Naruto tapped his finger cutely on his chin.

"No idiot, if you want to stay in a relationship you have to do more then just have sex." Sakura's forehead formed a sweat drop.

"Well we study too."

"No you don't Naruto you probably go to his house and jump him as soon as you walk through the door." Sakura sighed.

"I guess I do." Naruto closed his eyes, thinking about all the times he went over the raven's house. 'She's right we always end up having sex.'

"Naruto you're so hopeless." Sakura waved and walked away from the blond.

"Aw…I don't want Sasuke to break up with me again." Naruto turned around and smacked into someone.

"Ow!.. Oh Sasuke!" Naruto hugged the taller raven. Sasuke scowled and pushed the blond off him.

"Naruto watch where you're going." Sasuke rubbed his chest that the blond smacked into.

"S-Sorry." Naruto blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Where are you heading to?" Sasuke asked.

"Math class." Naruto mumbled unpleasantly.

"Come on lets go together." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto nodded and smiled as him and his boyfriend walked to math class together.

* * *

**…**

**[After School, Later That Night…]**

**...**

Naruto and Sasuke sat down on the floor in front of the low table that was next to Sasuke's bed. Sasuke was writing and Naruto sighed as he layed his head down on the table. Sasuke sat up right and stretched, leaning against the side of his bed as he raised his arms up high, yawning.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined, he place his legs on either side of Sasuke and sat in the Uchiha's lap. Sasuke sighed and looked into the blond's eyes.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Do you want to have sex?" Naruto's alluring eyes turned the raven on, not to mention Naruto was grinding his hard on against Sasuke's member.

"N-Naruto I said we have to study today." Sasuke ignored the blond that was kissing and sucking his neck. Naruto whined in the raven's neck and grinded harder against him.

"Naruto come on." Sasuke felt his penis beginning to harden as the blond grinded against him.

"B-But Sasuke." Naruto whimpered, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it on his own hard on.

"Please." Naruto looked at Sasuke lustfully.

"Naruto we can't I have a test tomorrow." Naruto rubbed Sasuke's hand on his clothed member.

"Ahn…but you can study later." Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and rubbed his erection against Sasuke's hard member.

"N-Naruto why do you always have to do this?" Sasuke bit his lip in frustration and his hips began moving with Naruto's.

"Because I always want you." Naruto kissed Sasuke as he dry humped him. Sasuke grabbed the blond's ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Naruto stood up and took off his pants and under wear.

"Naruto.." Sasuke licked his lips as Naruto began to undo his pants. Naruto pulled Sasuke's pants zipper down with his teeth. Naruto then took out Sasuke's hard member and began licking it. Sasuke moaned as Naruto put the whole thing in his mouth and began sucking.

"Urgh!" Naruto pushed his finger into his small hole as he sucked Sasuke off. Sasuke looked at Naruto lustfully and ran his finger through Naruto's blond locks.

"Naruto I can't take anymore." Naruto took his mouth off of Sasuke's straining cock and placed his legs on either side of Sasuke's hips before lowing himself on to Sasuke's big cock.

"Ergh! Ahh…" Naruto screamed in pain and pleasure as he felt Sasuke member go deep inside him. Naruto sat there for a minute, waiting for himself to get used to the size.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto nodded his head as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Ha..ha it's just hard I don't think I can move by myself." Naruto whimpered. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and lifted the blond, almost letting his penis slide out before slamming Naruto back down.

"Ah!..Ah Mmm…" Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sasuke repeatedly thrusted into him.

"Now move yourself Naruto." Sasuke stopped and whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto lifted his head and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, he began lifting himself and slamming himself back down on Sasuke's penis.

"AHH…HAHH…Uhnm…GAH! Ahh.." Naruto screamed as he felt over bearing pleasure going through his body. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hips and began pounding deep inside the blond, hitting his sweet spot over and over again.

"Naruto I'm coming!" Sasuke grunted as he felt the tight heat tighten around his member. Naruto arched his back as he felt his climax approaching.

"Me too AH!" Sasuke kissed Naruto and began thrusting wildly.

"MHHH!" Naruto moaned into the kiss and came hard on the raven's uniform shirt; Sasuke shot his hot load deep inside of Naruto and panted. Naruto broke the kiss and leaned his head on the raven's shoulder and smiled. Sasuke caught his breath; ran his fingers through his silky black hair and sighed.

"Naruto can you let me pull out." Sasuke smirked and Naruto wrapped his hands around the raven's neck.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the blond out of the corner of his eye oddly.

"No." Naruto mumbled.

"Why not?" Sasuke rubbed Naruto's head.

"When you're inside me I don't feel lonely." Naruto muffled in the raven's shoulders.

"Your parents are gone again huh?"

"Yeah…" Naruto lifted his head and looked into the raven's eyes.

"Nhn.." Naruto kissed Sasuke lovingly and grinned.

"So can I pull out now?" Sasuke had a smug look on his face.

"No…I want to go another round!" Naruto began moving up and down on the raven.

"N-Naruto I really need to study and so do you." Sasuke tried to stop the blond but pleasure was over taking his body again. 'I'm sorry Sasuke.' Naruto thought as he kissed the raven again.

**...**

Itachi knocked on Sasuke's room and waited to get a response. Sasuke opened the door and looked at his brother.

"What do you want Nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Mom and Dad said they won't be home tonight so be sure to do your chores." The older raven replied.

"Okay." Sasuke had an emotionless expression on his face. Itachi looked in back of Sasuke and saw Naruto sleeping in the raven's bed.

"Didn't get any studying done again huh?" Itachi leaned against the wall with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Not really." Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"So is Naruto staying over again?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah his parents are out of town again and he didn't want to stay in his house by himself."

"Okay well I'll fix you two some dinner." Itachi waved before walking down that stairs. Sasuke closed his room door and looked at the sleeping blond.

"If I fail this test it will be all your fault." Sasuke grumbled as he ruffled the blond's hair.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled as he turned over and smiled softly in his sleep. Sasuke smiled and sat down at the table to finish his studying.

**…**

**[To Be Continued]**

**…**

**Tell me what you think…I'll probably continue this story anyway ^U^**

**I had fun writing the lemons yeah I'm a perv, this story will contain lots of sex!**


	2. Loneliness!

**I Do Not Own Naruto!**

**...**

**Chapter 2: Loneliness...  
**

* * *

Sasuke flopped down on his bed, balling up his test paper and throwing it in the trash can in his room. Naruto sat in the chair that was by Sasuke's computer and spun around, grinning like an idiot. Sasuke growled, looking at the blond and then rolled his eyes.

"Aw…Sasuke come on it was just a stupid test." Naruto smiled at the annoyed raven.

"Shut up Naruto, this is all your fault." Sasuke turned over in his bed, facing the wall.

"Sasuke please don't be angry with me." Naruto was wearing some mid thigh shorts and a blue short sleeve shirt. Naruto crawled onto the bed and shook Sasuke.

"Sasuke I'm sorry but this wasn't entirely my fault." Naruto hugged the raven and snuggled next to him.

"Baka…you don't understand, I always come in first and this time I came in forth." Sasuke moved away from the blond and punched the wall.

"I know what will make you feel better!" Naruto began unzipping Sasuke's pants. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and squeezed it tight.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Sasuke let go of the blond's wrist harshly.

"Ow Sasuke, why are being so mean?" Naruto rubbed his wrist and pouted.

"That test was important to me Naruto." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely.

"It's just forth place."

"Naruto go home." Sasuke mumbled.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the raven confusingly.

"I said go home...now!" Sasuke shouted; Naruto shuddered hearing the raven's stern voice.

"F-Fine!" Naruto got off the bed and changed his clothes. Naruto wiped his eyes as he felt tears welling up in his blue orbs. Naruto put on his jean jacket and walked out of Sasuke's room; Sasuke felt a little guilty for making the blond feel bad and smack his face into his pillow.

* * *

**...**

Naruto walked up the steps to his house and sighed when he reached the front door. 'I hate being home by myself.' Naruto unlocked the door and walked inside the spacious house. The living room had one big flower printed couch, a TV, a few tall lamps, a coffee table and a big picture on the wall with Naruto, Minato and Kushina smiling when Naruto was six years old.

'Haa…nobody cares about me.' Naruto kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room, flopping down on the couch. He picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels with his thumb on the buttons.

"I wonder when mom and dad are going to be home." Naruto dropped the remote on the couch and layed down. He closed his eyes and tightened his fist. 'Sasuke…' Naruto thought before drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Sasuke-chan come on it's time for dinner!" Mikoto called up stairs. Sasuke sat up in his bed and put his feet on the carpet. 'Haa…maybe I was a little too hard on Naruto.' Sasuke took off his uniform clothes and put on his Pjs.

"Sasuke!" Itachi knocked on the door and waited for a response. Sasuke opened the door and looked at the older raven annoyingly.

"What? I know it's time for dinner." Sasuke yawned and scratched the back on his head, walking down the stairs. Itachi smiled and soon followed the younger raven down the steps.

**...**

"So where's dad tonight?" Sasuke poked a fork at his food and frowned.

"Your father is working late tonight." Mikoto smiled at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-chan wasn't Naruto here?" Mikoto looked at the raven curiously.

"Yeah…he was but-"

"Sasuke yelled at him and told him to leave." Itachi finished; Sasuke looked at Itachi and glared.

"Aw…Sasuke-chan that wasn't nice and you know Naruto hates being alone in that big house."

"He was just mad about getting forth place on a test and blamed it on Naruto." Itachi smirked evilly.

"Sasuke-chan I don't think you should take it so serious, it's not like it was midterms." Mikoto put her hand on her cheek and shook her head.

"Dad wouldn't say that." Sasuke got up from the table and threw his dish in the sink.

"Finished already?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah I'm really not hungry." Sasuke walked up the stairs and stretched his arms.

"He's so stubborn." Mikoto sighed and Itachi smiled.

* * *

**…**

**[The Next Morning…]**

Sasuke hit his alarm clock and groaned as he turned over. He pulled the sheets over his head and then his cell phone started ringing.

"Urg…who is it?" Sasuke grabbed his cell phone off the night stand and flipped it open.

"Yeah?" Sasuke tiredly answered the phone.

"Sasuke could you drive me to school!" The blond on other end of the phone asked cheerfully.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Sasuke smiled and hung up the phone. The raven got out of the bed and went in his bathroom to take a shower.

**...**

Naruto got in the shower and put his body under the warm water coming out of the shower head. He grabbed the soap and began to wash himself; Naruto took the shampoo and scrubbed it all in his blond locks and then rinsed out the lavender scented shampoo.

'Sasuke…' Naruto sat on the shower floor and held his knees up to his chest.

"I wish mom and dad were here." Naruto sighed and leaned up against the wall. Naruto blushed as the raven's face clouded his mind. 'I just want someone to love me…' Naruto's hand began moving towards his stiff member. The blond stroked himself and bit his lip, feeling ashamed he would have to relieve himself just to make himself feel better.

"Mhnn…Sasuke." Naruto moaned the raven's name as he opened his legs. The water dripped down his face and his breath became heavy; his blue eye shimmered as he tears welled up in the blue orbs.

"Unh…Ah!" Naruto's legs trembled and his wet bangs covered his eyes.

"…I'm coming…AHHH!" Naruto's semen dripped over his hand and went down the drain. Naruto panted and began to stand up and wash himself again.

* * *

**...**

Sasuke parked his car outside of Naruto's house, he picked up his cell phone and called Naruto. 'Naruto really stays in this big house by himself.' Sasuke thought as he waited for the blond to answer the phone.

"I'm outside." Sasuke stated when he heard the blond pick up.

"Okay I'll be right out!" Naruto replied cheerfully. Sasuke hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. 'Why is he always so damn happy?' Sasuke tapped his hands on the steering wheel and whistled a cheerful little tune as he waited.

Naruto slipped on his shoes and put his jacket on, he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of his house. 'I wonder if Sasuke is still mad at me…' Naruto thought as he locked the door to his house. Naruto then ran down the steps and up to Sasuke's car.

"Hi!" Naruto grinned cheerfully as he got in the car. Sasuke looked at the blond nodded his head. Naruto closed the car door and put his seat belt on.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I had yogurt and some fruit!" Naruto hummed. The car then pulled off, into the street and the two sat quietly as the raven drove. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and quickly turned is head when the raven looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hehe…so I heard it's going to rain today." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?"

"No." Naruto replied.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Sasuke noticed Naruto biting his lip and that only meant one thing, Naruto had a complete hard on and was fighting the urge to jump the raven while driving.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto pulled on the raven's shirt and blushed.

"Unzip your pants." Sasuke instructed.

"Huh?"

"Unzip your pants." Sasuke repeated. Naruto nodded his head and unzipped his uniform pants.

"But you're driving." Naruto stated in a concerned voice.

"I can drive with one hand." Sasuke smirked and reached his hand over. He pulled out Naruto's hard member and ran finger along tip.

"Mn..AH!" Naruto moaned and covered his mouth. Sasuke smirked and stroked Naruto's hard cock; Naruto leaned back against the seat as his breath became heavy.

"It feels good right." Sasuke used one hand to turn the steering wheel.

"AH! So good…Hnm." Naruto thrusted into the raven's hand.

"Naruto you really can't control you urges around me." Sasuke flicked his thumb over the tip of Naruto's cock.

"Ugh…AH…Uhmn.." Naruto nodded his head and looked at Sasuke who had his eyes on the road while stroking the blond.

"Sasuke…ah..I'm going to come." Naruto gripped the arm of the seat.

"Wait." Sasuke stopped stroking the blond.

"Tsk…What?" Naruto tsked in disappointment. Sasuke grabbed a box of tissues out off the glove department and took one out. He covered Naruto's penis with the tissue and began stroking him again.

"I had to or else you would have dirtied your clothes."

"Ahhh! I don't really care about that." With a few more strokes Naruto felt his climax approaching again.

"Sasuke…AAAH!" Naruto arched his back and came, soaking the tissue.

"Okay now that we got that out of the way." Sasuke stopped at a red light and put the box of tissues back, closing the glove department back.

"Ha…ha…ha that felt really good." Naruto panted and grinned at the raven.

"Naruto you're a sex freak." Naruto took the dirty tissue and put it in the built in trash can in the raven's car.

"And is there a problem with that?" Naruto pouted and zipped up his pants.

"Of course not, that's why are bodies are so compatible." Sasuke smirked and the car began moving again.

"Okay it's your turn now!" Naruto unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over, he began unzipping Sasuke's pants.

"N-Naruto I'm driving!" Sasuke shouted in surprise to the blond's action.

"It's okay you can continue driving." Naruto unzipped Sasuke's pants all the way and stroke his dick.

"W-Wait N-Naruto!"

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto put his head down and began sucking the raven off.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked over as his friend Suigetsu who was also driving pulled up next to his car.

"Hn, Suigetsu?" Sasuke rolled his window down and waved at his white haired friend.

"There's a few blocks left until we get to school so race me hehe!"

"You're on!" Sasuke smirked and stepped on the gas peddle, Naruto sucked the raven's cock and pumped it at the same time.

"Ah! That's good." Sasuke tighten his grip on the steering wheel and moaned in pleasure. Naruto smirked and licked his lips, he then put his head back down and continued to suck the raven off.

"Woah!" Suigetsu shouted as he raced down the street a little bit behind Sasuke's car.

"Come on Suigetsu I know you can do better than that!" Sasuke screamed out the window.

"Hehe!" Suigetsu speeded up a little.

* * *

**...**

Sasuke pulled into the school parking lot and turned off the car. He pushed Naruto head down further as he felt his climax approaching.

"Urgh…UHN…" Naruto relax his throat muscles as he deep throated the raven.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke came hard in the blond's mouth and Naruto then gulp everything down. Naruto lifted his head and grinned at the raven.

"You won!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke smirked at the blond.

"Of course I did." Suigetsu parked his car in the parking lot and got out. Sasuke fixed his pants and put his keys in his pocket.

"Well I'll get going." Naruto opened up the car door and got out.

"N-Naruto?" Suigetsu looked at the blond who was walking up the school steps. 'Since when was he in the car?' Suigetsu thought.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke wave as he closed the car door.

"Sasuke that's not even fair, you're car is like high class." Suigetsu whined.

"Don't make excuses." Sasuke walked up to Suigetsu with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not making excuses." Suigetsu smiled.

"Come on lets get to class." Suigetsu grabbed Sasuke's hand pulled him towards the school door.

**…**

"Sasuke!" Kiba ran up to Sasuke after lunch.

"Yeah?" Sasuke turned and looked at the brown haired boy.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"No." Sasuke stated calmly.

"I hope he's okay." Kiba said worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he kind of got pissed off by Sakura cause she told him that he shouldn't just use you for comfort and sex." Kiba sighed.

"Why would that dobe need comfort?" Sasuke scoffed out.

"Naruto's been pretty lonely lately so it's understandable." Kiba leaned up against one of the lockers.

"lonely? Every time I see him he has a big grin on his face."

"Sasuke you should really try and looked pass the _grin_, Naruto's obviously holding his feelings in I mean with his parents being out of town and everything."

"He just wants someone to love him or at least care about him." Kiba stated.

_"When you're inside me I don't feel lonely."_ Sasuke thought about those words and sighed.

"Right, I understand."

"Anyway good luck getting that blond to open up to you." Kiba tapped the raven on his shoulder and ran off.

'It's so hard to read that dumb blond.' Sasuke thought as he walked up the stair case. 'I know the one place that he might be.' Sasuke walked up the stairs case leading to the roof top.

* * *

Naruto leaned on the grate that was on the roof top, he let the breeze flow through his blond locks and looked up at the sky. 'Sakura will never understand me.' Naruto sighed and smiled at the bunny shaped cloud.

"I wonder how Sasuke feels about me I mean he's never told me that he loves me but-" Naruto felt hands wrapped around his waist and jumped at the sudden contact.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto turned around and faced the raven. Sasuke smirked and pulled the blond closer to him.

"Sasuke how did you know I was up here?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke. 'He is hiding something.' Sasuke lifted the blond's leg and held it up to his waist.

"Naruto do you feel like having sex." Sasuke grinded against Naruto.

"Umn…yeah." Naruto bit his lip and grinded his member against Sasuke's. Naruto grabbed the back of the raven's head and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Unh…nhn.." Naruto bit Sasuke's bottom lip and stuck his tongue in the raven's mouth. Sasuke pushed Naruto against the gate and unbuttoned the blond's shirt.

"Hn…S-Sasuke.." Naruto moaned into the kiss as the raven pinched his nipples. Naruto then felt cold wet drops hit his tanned face; he and Sasuke broke the kiss and looked up.

"It's raining." Naruto smiled, Sasuke ran his fingers through the blond's wet locks and smirk.

"Naruto you look even hotter when you're wet." Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke fuck me now."

"Ask nicely." Sasuke cooed as he licked the blond's neck.

"Sasuke please fuck me." Sasuke smirked and undid Naruto's pants. Naruto undid the raven's pants as well.

"Hurry up." Naruto demanded, he finally got Sasuke's pants unzipped and his boxers unbuttoned.

"Naruto don't rush me." Sasuke unzipped Naruto's pants and they drop down to his ankles. Naruto tasked and pulled his underwear down.

"Turn around Naruto." Sasuke instructed. Naruto nodded his and turned facing the gate, he put his hands on the gate and waited for Sasuke's manhood to enter him.

"Naruto shouldn't I prepare you first?"

"Sasuke just hurry up and put it in!" Naruto shouted.

"Damn you're so demanding." Sasuke placed his erection at the blond's entrance and pushed in without hesitating.

"Ouch! Ahh…Mmn.." Naruto screamed out in pain as the raven's cock went deep inside him.

"See now you're in pain, if you would stop rushing me all the damn time it'd be easier." Sasuke held the blond's trembling hips.

"I don't care if it hurts." Tears dripped down from the blond's eyes.

"Naruto I'm going to pull out." Sasuke began to pull back.

"No!" Naruto reached his arm back and grabbed Sasuke's shirt.

"Naruto this can't fill the emptiness inside you." Naruto's eye's widened.

"W-What are you talking about?" Naruto asked nervously.

"This is not going to make you feel any better."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto bit his lip and tucked some of his blond locks behind his ear.

"You're lonely aren't you?" Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair and smiled softly.

"No, I'm not!" Naruto cried, tears ran down his cheeks as the rain poured down.

"Naruto yes you are." Naruto gripped the gate bars in his hands, hearing Sasuke's words.

"I'm n-not I-I j-just... want someone to care about me." Naruto broke down in tears and covered his eyes with one of his hands.

"I didn't want you to know cause then I'd just be a burden to you." Naruto whimpered.

"Naruto I care about you." Sasuke stated.

"No you don't, you haven't told me _you love me_... once." Naruto mumbled.

"I love you..." Sasuke began moving his hips.

"Ahh! Unh...S-Sasuke." Naruto's lips trembled as moans escaped his mouth. 'No he doesn't love me, he's just saying that out of pity.'

"Naruto..." Sasuke dug his finger nails in the blond's hips, moving incredibly fast. Naruto felt Sasuke pulsating inside him and hitting his sensitive spot every time he thrusted in; Naruto's legs trembled, trying to hold himself up.

"S-Sasuke I'm going to break." Naruto bucked back every time he felt the raven pull back.

"Naruto...I'm going to show you how much I love you!" Sasuke's movements became frantic and wild.

"GAH!...HMN..Ohhh S-Sasuke!" Naruto came hard without the raven and panted; Sasuke felt Naruto tighten around his member and came a few more thrusts later.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned before passing out...

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

**Review & Follow if you like ^0^  
**


	3. First Date!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: First Date!**_

_**...**_

Naruto rubbed his eyes as they began to open, he turned his head and saw a blurry figure moving around, cleaning up a room. The blond sat up and rubbed his eyes once more and yawned, he then saw the raven cleaning up his room.

"Urg…" Naruto winced in pain and rubbed his backside that was throbbing.

"You're finally awake." Sasuke walked over to the bed and ruffled the blond's hair.

"S-Sasuke, why are we at your house?" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, trying to wake himself up all the way.

"We skipped, I drove you to my house after you passed out." Naruto blushed and pulled the covered up to his face; Naruto then noticed he was naked and moved around frantically.

"Ah! Where's my clothes!" Naruto blushed, feeling under the covers for his boxers and stuff.

"I put them in the washer along with your uniform, your clothes got soaked from the rain." Sasuke sat down at his computer desk and turned around. 'This is the first time he skipped school! Did he do it for me?' Naruto had a hazy look in his eyes as he smiled, looking at the raven's back.

"There's a report I need to finish so sit tight until I'm done." Sasuke said not looking at the blond and typing on his computer; Naruto wrapped the sheet around his waist and got up off the bed. Sasuke was typing fast, keeping his eyes focused on the screen in front of him, he then felt warm hands wrap around his neck from behind.

"Sasuke…" Naruto kissed down the raven's neck and the raven let out a low sigh.

"Naruto stop." Sasuke turned around to face the blond and the blond grinned at him. 'He's defiantly not okay.' Sasuke could see that the blond was tired and stressed.

"Naruto, go back to sleep." Sasuke got up and pushed the blond over to the bed; Naruto pouted and let out a groan because of his aching backside.

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep much last night." Sasuke picked the blond up bridle style and layed him down on the bed.

"B-But-" Sasuke put his finger on the blond's lip to hush him.

"No buts, sleep." Sasuke demanded and Naruto nodded, the blond untangled himself out of the covers and pulled them over his head. 'I am tired.' Naruto yawned and stretched his arms; Sasuke smiled and walked out of his room to go get something to eat.

...

The sun was setting and Naruto was still sleeping, Sasuke walked into his room and sighed before changing his clothes. He put on a light blue v neck long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans that had chain hanging from the pockets with his Uchiha necklace around his neck. He stood in front of his bed while the blond was sleeping and watched him sleep for a few seconds.

"Na…ru…to." Sasuke poked the blond's cheek and Naruto muttered a few words while sleeping.

"Dobe." Sasuke kneeled down and whispered in his ear, Naruto scrunched up his nose cutely.

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes and Sasuke was staring at him,

"AHH!" He let out a scream before sitting up and moving back against the wall.

"Nice reaction." Sasuke stood up and scratched the back of his head; Naruto looked the raven up and down, cocking his eyebrow.

"Where are you going sugar biscuit?" Naruto asked, cutely.

"That's a horrible nickname pick another one." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Aw...but that will take forever." Naruto muttered.

"And I think you mean where are we going." Sasuke could tell the blond was feeling better cause he was giving him weird nicknames like before.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the raven with a clueless expression.

"Just get dressed and clean yourself up in bathroom, I put a spare tooth brush and a new outfit in there as well." Sasuke walked out of the room and closed the door behind him; Naruto looked around, scratching his head. 'What's going on?' Naruto was confused but he got up and did what the raven told him.

* * *

Sasuke waited by the front door for the blond, he leaned up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and he tapped his foot impatiently as waited.

"S-Sorry I took so long!" Naruto came running down the steps wearing a pair of skinny leg jeans with a short sleeve black shirt and a jean jacket over top, the jean jacket was short it stopped a little before the blond's stomach.

"Let's go sexy." Sasuke winked at the blond and Naruto blushed, walking over to the front door to put his shoes which was a pair of black high top converse. He always ended up leaving his clothes and stuff at the raven's house because he was always there.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked tying his shoes up.

"I'll tell you in the car." Sasuke then opened the door and the blond stood up after tying his shoes and followed Sasuke out the door; Sasuke opened up the driver side door and the blond stood on the other side, waiting for the raven to open the passenger side.

"Get in." Sasuke got in the car and the blond opened up the other car door, getting inside.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked buckling his seat belt and locking himself in.

"A date." Sasuke pulled the seat belt over himself and Naruto looked at him curiously.

"But what do we do?" Naruto ruffled his blond locks, making his hair wilder.

"You seriously don't know how a date works?" Sasuke looked at the blond in disbelief and Naruto pulled out some strawberry flavored bubble gum, throwing it into his mouth.

"No." Naruto chewed the bubble gum in his mouth and leaned his head against the window beside him.

"Anyway first we'll stop and get something to eat, what do you think about McDonalds?" Sasuke asked starting up the car; Naruto looked at the raven oddly and let out a chuckle.

"I'm perfectly fine with the place but have you ever been to a fast food restaurant?" Naruto scoffed.

"No but there's a first time for everything." Sasuke stepped on the gas and the car speeded down the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stepped out the car and closed the doors, the blond looked around the streets and noticed there weren't too many people out that night, they could see through the glass window of the fast food place and it wasn't packed; just some teens, some kids and parents.

"Come on." Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand and pulled him along, the raven opened up the door and the blond walked inside.

"Should I order?" Naruto looked at the teen beside him who had a confused expression on his face, which he rarely ever saw the great Uchiha prince confused.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, I guess I'll pay too." Naruto stated, the raven then opened the blond's hand and put a hundred dollar bill in the tanned hand; Naruto looked at the raven like he was stupid.

"Sasuke seriously this is too much." Naruto felt his eye twitch and let out a low sigh.

"Fine." Sasuke took the money back and handed the blond a twenty dollar bill.

"Yeah this is a more normal amount." Naruto smiled and Sasuke walked away to go get a table, the blond walked into the line which surprisingly no one was in.

"Next!" The cashier smiled and Naruto walked up to the counter.

"Well if isn't Naruto, what can I get for you today?" The lady asked.

"A number eight and ten please." Naruto smiled and the cashier put the order into the machine.

"That will be thirteen twenty." Naruto handed her the money and waited to get the change back.

"Okay, it should be about five minutes." The lady told the grinning blond.

"Right." Naruto walked away, he walked to where he saw Sasuke sitting but he felt a little uncomfortable on the way there because young teens and even grown men were staring at him and winking. Naruto shuddered and soon reached the table which was surrounded by girls.

"Okay move it!" Naruto pushed passed the girls and sat down next to the raven.

"Who are you?"

"Yeah move it blondie!"

"Girls go away." Sasuke said coldly, the girls pouted.

"Why?" A girl whined; Sasuke then leaned over and gave Naruto a loving peck on the lips, the girls blushed, practically spilling out nose bleeds.

"Because me and my lover are on a date." Sasuke smirked and the girls felt their hearts melting.

"Fine…" The girls pouted and moved away from the table.

"That's so unfair." One girl whined.

"Yeah but they're totally adorable together." The other girl whispered.

"Do you have to have fangirls everywhere you go?" Naruto rested his head on the table and pouted.

"It's not like I can help-" Sasuke turned facing the window and looked outside where there were a whole bunch of girls watching him through the window, his eye twitched and he turned back towards the blond.

"Let's gets another table." Sasuke stood up and the blond nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later Sasuke found another table way in the back while Naruto was getting their food.

"I'm back!" Naruto grinned and sat down at the other end of the table, facing Sasuke, he put their food down on the table and passed the raven his tray of food. Sasuke looked at the tray and frowned since he wasn't one for eating unhealthy, he didn't want to put a cheese burger, french fries and soda in his body.

"What do you have?" Sasuke looked over the blond's food.

"A double cheese burger, french fries and a milk shake." Naruto un-wrapped his burger and began munching down.

"Ugh." Sasuke looked back at his food and unwrapped his burger.

"So is this all we do?" Naruto asked with food all around his mouth.

"No, next we're going to the arcade then after that a movie." Sasuke stated before he began eating his burger.

"Okay…but I rather be at home having-" Sasuke put his finger over the blond lips and Naruto looked at him oddly.

"We're not having sex for a while." Sasuke whispered.

"W-Why?" Naruto dropped his burger onto his tray.

"Because fucking me won't cure your loneliness, we'll have sex again when your loneliness is cured."

"B-But-"

"No buts." Sasuke went back to eating and Naruto lowered his head in disappointment.

"Mommy look I got a toy!" Naruto looked over at a little boy that was eating with his mother.

"Oh…so cool." His mother grinned at him and the boy smiled, eating a chicken nugget.

"Are you finished eating, we need to hurry so we can meet daddy." His mother ruffled his hair and the boy nodded, putting his toy into his pocket and getting up from the table.

"Okay I'll go throw this stuff in the trash." The lady got up and threw the food in the trash can. Naruto smiled at the little boy and the boy waved at him. Sasuke looked over where the blond was looking and smiled inwardly.

"Come on!" The boy's mother grabbed his hand and walked out the restaurant.

'So that's what he really wants, hmm…what can I do to give that to him?' Sasuke looked at the blond that looked a little sad.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were now in the arcade, the blond was playing basket ball, he was trying to throw the basketballs into the holes in the machine.

"Urgh!" Naruto missed for the hundredth time and was tired of the game.

"Dobe." Sasuke walked up beside the blond with a basketball in his hand, he then tossed it into the hole, making a perfect shot.

"I hate this game." Naruto pouted; Sasuke handed the blond and ball.

"What?"

"I'll show you." Sasuke walked behind the blond and rested his hands on top of the blond's hands.

"Now bend you knees." Naruto did as he was told and the raven did the same, moving the blond wrist a little and throwing the ball into the hole.

"Waoh I made it!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke patted him on the head.

"You get a prize now." Sasuke kneeled down and stuck his hand in the bottom of the machine.

"Here you go." Sasuke handed the teen a stuffed animal bunny and Naruto's face lit up.

"Wah, so cool!...i'm going to name you Sasu-cakes!" Naruto laughed.

"Whatever you like." Sasuke smiled, he was happy that the blond was finally feeling better.

"Hey, can we go see that movie now?" Naruto jumped up and down with a smile on his face.

"Sure, let's go." Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand and pulled him towards the exit.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat in a dark movie theater with a bunch of other people, watching a scary movie; Sasuke wasn't scared one bit but the blond was clutching onto the raven's shirt and hiding his face.

"Waah! Sasuke my scared." Naruto looked up and quickly looked away.

"Naruto calm down, it's just a movie." Sasuke reassured.

"B-But it's still scary." Naruto hid his face in the raven's shirt and his legs trembled.

"Hn…it's almost over." Sasuke put the snacks and candy on the other side of him so Naruto wouldn't knock them over like he did to the popcorn and soda.

"Aahhh!" You heard screams throughout the dark movie theater and Naruto was one of them; Sasuke really didn't get what was scary about the movie but he was happy that Naruto wasn't looking lonely anymore.

* * *

_**~A Few Hours Later~**_

_**...  
**_

Sasuke pulled up to the blond's house and Naruto sighed, he really didn't want to go home, he didn't want to stay in that big house all alone.

"That date was fun, we should have done that sooner." Naruto grinned, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Yeah, but you were the one saying dates were stupid." Sasuke unbuckled his seat belt.

"Oh yeah." Naruto opened the car door and got out.

"I'll walk you to the door." Sasuke stated.

"O-Okay." Naruto closed the car door back and Sasuke followed him up the steps to his house.

"Keys." Naruto patted himself down and found his keys in his pocket, he handed Sasuke bunny while he unlocked the door.

"Why don't you hang out with your friends after school tomorrow." Sasuke suggested.

"Why can't we hang out?" Naruto asked, opening the door to his house.

"I have cram school…sorry." Sasuke looked at the blond apologetically.

"It's okay." Sasuke handed the blond his bunny and Naruto made a seductive face.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Naruto pouted.

"No thanks Naruto…I told you no sex," Naruto sighed, hearing the raven's words.

"So the date is just over?" Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"There is one last thing." Sasuke stepped forward and Naruto looked at the raven curiously.

"What?" Naruto puffed out his cheeks; Sasuke cupped the blond's face and leaned in, giving him a loving kiss on his plump slightly pink lips. Naruto placed his hands on the raven's shoulders, leaning into the kiss; Sasuke put his hand on the blond's waist and Naruto felt all the strength leaving his body.

"Good night, have sweet dreams tonight." Sasuke smiled softly at the blond after breaking the kiss.

"Uh huh.." Naruto still in a daze.

Sasuke waved and walked down the front steps outside the blond's house; Naruto bit his bottom lip gently and closed the door, he fell onto the floor, his heart was beating loudly, he lips trembled as he traced his finger across them.

"That kiss, I've never felt one like that before." Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest and tucked some of his blond strands behind his ear. Blush slowly crept across his face until his face was red as a tomato. 'Am…I falling in love with Sasuke…I mean I've always really liked him but I never thought I'd fall in love.' Naruto's heart was beating fast and hard, he then hugged his bunny and smiled.

"Even with no sex I felt the love in through that one kiss." Naruto smiled and got up off the floor.

_**RING, RING, RING, RING!**_

Naruto ran towards the phone and grabbed it, putting it up to his ear.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered.

"Naruto, hey baby!" Naruto's mother sounded cheerful on the other side of the phone.

"Mom!" Naruto was always happy to hear his mother voice, "When are you two coming home?" Naruto asked excitingly.

"Some time next week sweety. Your father has a lot of business, is that okay?" Kushina asked.

"Um…yeah I guess." Naruto hands trembled, even though he wanted his parents to come back now, he had to wait yet another week.

"Okay I love you." Kushina shouted.

"Love you too." Kushina then hung up and tears ran down the blond's cheeks, his blond hair covered his blue eyes. 'I doubt she cares…I'll just go take a bath.' Naruto wiped his eyes and walked up the steps to got to his room.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	4. I'm dying?

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**_..._  
**

******Chapter 4: I'm Dying?  
**

* * *

_**~Two Weeks Later~**_

_**...**_

Naruto layed in bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was now eight o clock and he was supposed to be getting ready for school but today he didn't feel like going to school, he was tired and wanted to be with his Sasuke. Sasuke had become so busy with cram school and exams so he didn't have time for the blond.

"This sucks, I'm not going to school today." Naruto turned over and hugged his stuffed animal Sasu-cakes; it's not like he would get in trouble by his parents anyway since they weren't home yet again, they came home for about a week and just like that they were gone again. 'I'm just tired I hate being alone and no one wants to be with me.' Naruto pouted, picked up his remote, turning on the tv.

* * *

_**~Later At School~**_

_**...**_

"Oi, Ino!" Kiba ran up to the blond haired girl; she flipped her hair out of her face before turning around.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"No, why?" Ino closed her locker and Kiba sighed.

"I was just asking around anyway see you later." Kiba grinned before walking away from the teen girl. 'Hm…so Naruto skipped, I wonder why?'

_**...**_

"And with the correct medical treatment…" Sasuke sat in class listening to his teacher Shizune give a lecture but he couldn't get Naruto out of his mind, he hadn't come to school today which made the raven worry, was he taking care of himself was he eating, that was all Sasuke was thinking.

"Now class is dismissed!" Shizune smiled and the students sighed, rushing out of the classroom.

"Haa…" Sasuke yawned getting up and grabbing his books.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke looked at Kiba who walked into the classroom.

"Naruto skipped today."

"What of it?" Sasuke looked at the brown haired teen with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Well there was a test today and Naruto didn't take it so-" Kiba was cut off as the raven's phone started vibrating.

"Wait." Sasuke pulled of his phone and flipped it open, he panicked when he read a text from Naruto saying **'I'm dying'** 'What is he trying to kill himself now?'

"Don't worry I'll get him to come to school." Sasuke said in a rushed tone as he pushed passed Kiba.

"O-Okay." Kiba had a confused look on his face.

* * *

_**...**_

Sasuke pulled up to the blond's house and hurriedly got out of the car, he walked up the steps to the house and rung the door bell. He waited for a while and still got no answer. 'Oh no did he hang himself or maybe he stabbed himself!' He then heard the door being unlocked and soon met the face of the beautiful blond totally fine, wearing a pair of shorts and a tang top with a pair of fluffy slippers on his feet.

"Wah, Sasuke!" Naruto hugged the raven and Sasuke groaned.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto let go of the raven and looked at him with beautiful blue eyes.

"I thought you were dying." Sasuke hugged the blond and Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Read this." Sasuke flipped open his cell phone and showed Naruto the text he got from him.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention cause I was watching tv, that was supposed to say I'm dying laughing hehe!" Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Were you seriously worried about me?" Naruto looked at the raven with a grin spreading across his face; Sasuke tsked and pushed the blond into the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

"S-Sasuke!" The raven pushed the blond up against the wall.

"You think it's funny don't you?" Sasuke looked at the blond with fierce onyx eyes.

"Yeah, kind of ahaha!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke felt a vain pop in his head.

"-Nhn!" Sasuke kissed the blond and Naruto smirked, he thought Sasuke had finally given in and would have sex with him.

"Umh!" Sasuke picked the blond up and Naruto wrapped his legs around the raven's waist, Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's hip while he kissed him lustfully.

"Mmh…Ahn!" Sasuke pressed his body against Naruto's, the blond slipped his tongue into the raven's mouth and their tongues twisted around each others as they roamed each others mouths hungrily.

"Um, S-Sasuke…" Naruto's hot lusty voice made the raven get harder than he already was; Sasuke grinded his erection against Naruto's erection and the blond hissed at the feeling.

"Ah, it feels good..Uh please m-more." Naruto tangled his fingers in the raven's black locks; Sasuke cupped the blond's face, deepening their kiss.

"Uhh…Ngh!" Naruto's hand trailed down to Sasuke's belt buckle.

"Haa, we have to stop." Sasuke panted and Naruto pouted, giving him a seductive look.

"Really?" Naruto captured the raven's lips and after few a seconds he pulled back.

"Yeah or else everything I've done until now will have been for nothing." Sasuke put the blond on the floor and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine really!" Naruto grinned.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" Sasuke fixed his shirt and Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"B-Because I was lonely-" Naruto covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah I thought so, even though you don't feel lonely with me when I leave you alone you go back to feeling the same as before." Sasuke scoffed.

"No I didn't mean that I'm fine, I'm not lonely!" Naruto tried to reassure the raven but Sasuke wasn't buying it.

"Anyway that aside you're staying at my house this weekend."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well Itachi thought it would be a good idea if you came camping with us so-"

"Okay okay I'll come, I promise!" Naruto smiled brightly and Sasuke ruffled his hair.

"Alright then." Sasuke opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto looked at the raven curiously.

"I'm leaving I have cram school and staying here with you any longer is dangerous." Sasuke looked at the blond with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Why is that?" Naruto had an angry look on his face as he puffed out his cheeks.

"Because I know you would con me into having sex with you." Sasuke replied and the blond blushed.

"Anyway see you Friday blondie." Sasuke waved before he closed the front door to Naruto's house. 'I would not.' Naruto pouted and locked the front door.

'Ah, but I'm happy about camping I remember when dad always took me, it was so much fun!' Naruto grinned as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a cup of ramen.

_**...**_

* * *

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	5. Making Out And Fishing Is Not Safe?

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**_..._  
**

**_Chapter 5: Making Out And Fishing Is Not Safe?  
_**

* * *

**_~That Firday~  
_**

**_..._  
**

"I can't believe it just the three of us, how exciting!" Naruto stretched his arms after stepping out of the car. Itachi and Sasuke exited the car as well and looked at their family's condo that was in the middle of the forest.

Tall trees with brown and yellow leaves stood tall while some leaves flew around in the air, Naruto sniffed in the air, he just loved the smell of wood, pine and wet mud when he came camping.

"Naruto come on!" Sasuke stood by the front door the of condo and smiled while waving at the blond.

"Oh!" Naruto was so busy taking in the scenery he didn't noticed that Itachi and Sasuke had already entered the condo. Naruto walked up the steps and stood on the porch of a second, he smiled at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke looked at the blond quizzically.

"Nothing I was just thinking…the woods have many great places to have sex with your lover, did you know that?" Naruto beamed getting closer to the raven.

"Yeah, whatever just get in here." Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand and pulled him inside the condo, shutting the door behind him.

"Wah, so cool!" Naruto looked around eying black furniture, carpeted black floor, a wooden stand that held a lamp on top of it next to the couch, a flat screen tv, some speakers and there was an upstairs.

"It's nice right?"

"Yeah it's amazing." Naruto took off his shoes and soon was in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

* * *

_**~A Little While Later~  
**_

_**...**_

"Hey Sasuke come on let's go fishing." Itachi came down the steps an hour later wearing a pair of black jeans and a red wife beater with his hair in a low pony tail.

"Okay!" Sasuke got up off the couch and shook Naruto who was resting his head on his lap while sleeping.

"Ugnn, what?" Naruto opened his eyes slowly and yawned.

"Come on we're going fishing." Sasuke got up, stretching his body from sitting down for so long.

"Okay, just let me go change my clothes." Naruto waved bye as he walked up the steps.

"I'll wait for him. Itachi you go ahead." Sasuke stated, looking at the older raven who looked a bit inpatient.

"Right." Itachi ran over to the door and put on his pair of black boots. He soon finished up and grabbed his jacket before walking out of the condo, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Naruto looked around in the spacious hallways in curiosity, he just wanted to see what everything looked because he didn't have a chance before he took his little nap. He opened a door the revealed Itachi's room and walked inside, he looked around and saw posters on the walls and a huge king size bed.

"Ooh? Chocolates!" Naruto saw a big box of chocolates on the raven's desk and grabbed it. 'I'm pretty sure he won't miss these Uchihas don't even like sweets.' Naruto grinned walking out of the room with the box of chocolates in his hands.

* * *

Naruto came running down the steps wearing a black sleeveless jean jacket. Under the jacket he was wearing a black shirt that went along with his black mid thigh jean shorts, he carried his pair of black ankle boots in his hands as well.

"Woooh!" Sasuke whistle as the blond jumped off the last step.

"Sasuke just give a second I need to put my boots on." Naruto put his shoes down on the floor and began putting his feet in his boots one by one.

"Take as long as you need." Sasuke muttered, looking at the blond's cute little bottom as Naruto bent over a little.

"There all done!" Naruto turned around and looked at the raven who quickly adverted his eyes; Naruto cocked his eyebrow and looked at the raven curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, let's go." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards the front door.

* * *

_**...**_

Tall trees surrounded the teens while they hung out near the river, the woods smelled of oak, wood and old ash from previous campfires. There was a rocky path along the river side and a few boulders that you could stand to get a better view of the water. There were wooden benches and trash cans a little further away from the water for people to sit down and chit chat or just rest.

Sasuke helped Naruto with the fishing pole while his older brother Itachi was talking with his friends Sasori and Deidara. They'd arrived a little while after Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto got there.

"So anyway dude is Naruto available or what?" Deidara asked Itachi; Sasori tsked at Deidara's at beast like behavior. Deidara was surely one person you couldn't leave your girlfriend or boyfriend alone with for less than an hour.

"He's with my brother Dei chill out." Itachi laughed and pushed the long haired blond away from him.

"Aw man and I was totally going to ask him out." Deidara scoffed folding his arms across his chest.

"Deidara please keep it in your pants." Sasori said with an emotionless expression. Deidara grinned and pulled out his cell phone.

"Oh come on look at him tell me you wouldn't jump at the chance to hit that, he so beautiful. Those shimmering blue eyes, that natural tanned skin and those kissable lips and not to mention that cute tight looking ass…" Deidara stared at the blond's ass while Naruto was trying to catch fish.

"Besides all that, I like his hair." Sasori smiled.

"Urgh! That ass should be mine!" Deidara kicked over an empty trash can.

"Chill out dude!" Sasori grinned at the blond and Deidara tsked. Sasori was wearing a pair of jeans with a jean jacket and a pair of boots on his feet.

"I am chill." Deidara replied. Deidara was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of boots on his feet and a black jacket zipped up to his neck with his long blond hair in a pony tail.

"Yeah even though they break up from time to time he's always been Sasuke's." Itachi looked at his cell while he was texting konan.

"Sasuke…help me!" Naruto shouted. He was pouting because didn't catch anything yet and it had already been an hour.

"Alright." Sasuke put his fishing pole down and walked away from his spot.

"First of all you don't have any bait dobe." Sasuke dragged the box of worms while he made his way over to Naruto. Naruto was standing on a big boulder that was on the ground along side the deep streaming river; Sasuke stopped next to the big rock.

"Ew!" Naruto watched as Sasuke put on some gloves and grabbed a worm, "Aw.." An _aw_ escaped the blond's mouth as he watched the raven stab the hook through the worm.

"Don't tell me you feel bad for the worm?" Sasuke teased, taking off the gloves and climbing up on the rock, standing directly behind Naruto.

"Well yeah that looked like it really hurt." Naruto replied sounding whiny.

"Just concentrate." Sasuke placed his hands over top of the blond's hands, putting the fishing hook back in the water.

"Okay." Naruto looked down in the water trying to see if anything would get caught on the hook.

"We should have a campfire tonight oh and sleep outside in tents." Deidara beamed, looking at Itachi.

"Yeah that would be fun wouldn't it, okay let's do it!" Itachi looked at the red head and Sasori nodded in agreement.

"And maybe we could play some naughty games, what do you guys say?" Deidara exclaimed.

"No." Itachi and Sasori replied.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Deidara pouted.

"Ugh…I'm tired of waiting." Naruto fidgeted around and accidentally rubbed his bottom up against Sasuke's groin, he heard the raven let out a low moan and smirked.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear. Naruto kept moving him hips, rubbing up against Sasuke making both him and the raven hard.

"Nothing." Naruto replied sweetly and innocently.

"…Naruto-" Naruto turned his head and kissed the raven that was holding the fishing pole. 'No Sasuke don't let him pull you into this!' Sasuke tried not to kiss back until the blond stuck his tongue in his mouth. Naruto's back rested against Sasuke's chest while his head was turned to the side while he was making out this the older teen.

"Woah look they're making out." Sasori pointed out. Itachi's and Deidara's head shot up but they couldn't really tell what was going because Sasuke was taller than the blond, his back shielded them from seeing what the blond was doing. They then saw Naruto turn all the way around and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Yup they are, man I'm so horny right now I wish I was kissing that hot blond!" Deidara whined jumping up and down.

"Yeah we know you do." Itachi and Sasori scoffed.

'Ah, I can't...Naruto's just so damn hot.' Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's face, pulling the raven into a deeper kiss. Sasuke tried to pull back in protest but Naruto's tongue was just too skilled. Naruto knocked the fishing pole out of the raven's hands making it fall into clean deep water.

"Nhn…Haa, Unm!" Naruto tangled his fingers in the raven's hair, Sasuke groped Naruto's ass making the blond mewl into his mouth.

"Uhh…Hn.." The blond grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it down the back of his shorts. Sasuke eyes widened and the blond stared at him with blue lustful eyes, making all the pleasure in Sasuke's body go south. Sasuke trailed his fingers down Naruto's underwear and press one of his fingers against the blond's puckered hole.

"Ugn!" Naruto's body jerked forward and Sasuke slipped one of his fingers inside.

"Ah…Ahhh!" Naruto moaned out in pleasure at the feeling at Sasuke's fingers stretching him. The raven added another finger stretching Naruto's insides, he rubbed the inside of the blond's anus walls with his slender fingers making the blond squeeze down on the them.

"Haaa…AH!" Naruto moans were muffled because he and the raven were still lip locked.

"Do they not realize we're here?" Deidara grunted.

"Yeah they always act like this." Itachi stood up on the wooden bench they were sitting at and shouted,

"You two are free to stop anytime now!" Itachi smirked; he saw his younger brother tense up after those words came out of his mouth.

Naruto stepped back a little, pulling Sasuke forward as well. Sasuke broke the kiss in need of air. Naruto panted and shirked when his foot slipped,

"Naruto!"

"Wahh!" Making him and the Sasuke fall into the deep water.

"Hahahaha!" Deidara and Sasori laughed while walking over to the river side.

"Haa…Aren't you two horny dogs lucky! You got each other all _wet_ hahahah, get it cause," They both glared at Deidara. "…No…okay."

"Naruto why are you so damn clumsy?" Sasuke grunted looking at the blond beneath him. Sasuke's pale face was dripping wet and his hair was soaked, it made Naruto so turned on but he could see the raven was angry with him at the moment.

"S-Sorry I forgot we were on a rock." Naruto looked at the raven apologetically. Naruto's blond hair stuck to his forehead and his clothes were now soaked along with Sasuke's. Sasuke stood up and picked the blond up out of the water, placing him back on the rocky ground beside the river.

"Aw…look at me I'm all soaked!" Naruto's clothes stuck to body and the inside of his boots felt icky and squishy. Deidara licked his lips and blushed when Naruto started taking off his jacket. He could see Naruto's perked nipples through his shirt.

"Ugggh!" Naruto shivered when the wind blew and hit his wet body, he looked over at the raven who was getting the fishing pole out of the water.

"Come on." Sasuke put the fishing pole on the ground beside the box of worms and picked up the dripping wet blond, bridle style.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked sweetly with blush spreading across his face.

"To get changed." Sasuke groaned and carried the blond while he walked passed Itachi who was chuckling.

"Aw… I want to see Naruto get undressed." Deidara sat down at the bench and propped his elbows up on the table, resting his face in his hands.

"I just hope they don't get sick." Itachi had a worried look on his face while he watched Sasuke walking into the condo, carrying his blond lover in his arms.

* * *

**_…_**

_**~To Be Continued~**_


End file.
